Sea Breeze and the Truth
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: Before Kate could answer, or fumble for words, Constance said, "She's upset because she saved Mr. Curtain. She thinks she ruined everything. But she knows she couldn't've killed them, either."


**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Mysterious Benedict Society, Kate, Reynie, Constance, Sticky, or anything else of any concern.

So this is my first Mysterious Benedict Society fanfic ever (but my NINETY-SIXTH overall!) but there's so few and I've just been rereading the books so I decided to do a fanfic. It's not really just Reynie and Kate, though it is too, it's also the whole group. It's in Perilous Journey, but at the end like right after the bomb goes off in the water. Anyway, here it is!

* * *

Kate Wetherall watched in almost slow motion as Mr. Curtain and his Ten Men got away. It might have been an interesting sight if it wasn't a horrid one, but it was certainly much too horrid to be interesting at all. When they finally disappeared from sight, she became aware of the sea air and the cheering erupting from the people on the ship.

Kate spun around. Did they not see Mr. Curtain escape? Well, of course they did. But all they cared about was being safe. Okay, that was pretty important. But to Kate, and surely to her friends, Mr. Curtain getting away was everything, and it was her fault. She knew that everyone would be proud of her for sparing them - she was proud of herself, in a way, too - but they shouldn't be. She'd had a chance to end it, and instead she'd ruined it.

"Kate!" it was Reynie, Sticky, and Constance. Reynie and Sticky both flung their arms around her, and Constance patted her on the arm. They sounded thrilled, and Kate was unsure how to act. She wished they would just blame her for everything and get it over with.

"What's wrong?" Reynie said, seeing the troubled look in her eyes. Sticky and Constance looked at her again and they must have spotted it too.

Before Kate could answer, or fumble for words, Constance said, "She's upset because she saved Mr. Curtain. She thinks she ruined everything. But she knows she couldn't've killed them, either."

Kate wanted to be angry with Constance, but it was hard. Even if Constance had read her mind, at least she had spared Kate from explaining everything by herself.

Reynie and Sticky both looked disconcerted at this frank announcement from Constance. "What?" Sticky exclaimed confusedly. "That's ridiculous!"

Reynie patted Kate's arm much like Constance had done. "You know you couldn't've done that, Kate," he said calmly. "It's not like we wanted you too. You were so brave to grab that bomb in the first place, you saved all our lives. Without you, we would all be gone."

Kate was cheered only slightly by these kind words. No matter what anyone said, there was still the fact that Mr. Curtain had escaped. "Thanks," she said faintly. "That's nice of you."

Constance rolled her eyes. "You are so stupid, Kate. Reynie wasn't being nice, he was just telling the truth! That's the problem with being nice, it makes everything hard to understand!"

Kate smiled at this; she couldn't help it. She started to thank Constance, but then she though about what Constance had said and stopped. Reynie laughed, clearly knowing what she was thinking. "Come on," he said. "Let's go find Mr. Benedict and Milligan."

Kate nodded, thinking of her father again. But she knew he would be all right, and this made her even more happy. "Great idea," she said, about to sprint off.

Reynie, however, grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Slow down," he said.

Sticky smiled at this, and Kate did too. "Sorry," she said, winking. "And thanks. For telling the truth, I guess, right?"

Reynie seemed to glance at Constance before laughing and nodding. "Right," he said. "Really."

Kate looked at Constance too and winked. "Thanks to you, too, Connie-girl," she said warmly. Then she slung her arms around Reynie and Sticky and they began walking, back to Mr. Curtain, and to Milligan, and to home.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so!

Please review, I love reviews! Even if you're not nice (or are just very "truthful...") that's okay! I really do hope you liked it and with hopefully do more Mysterious Benedict Society soon! I'm getting ready for my one year writing anniversary though, and my 100th story, so I have a lot to do! Anyway, bye...!

Linley =)


End file.
